Douleur de pluie
by Akano-san
Summary: "Deux yeux qui s'affrontent, face à face, qui restent fixes, qui mettent l'autre au défi de couper le contact visuel. Et le tonnerre au loin, qui gronde." Zosan.


Titre : Douleur de pluie

Rating : T

Disclaimer : One piece est toujours à Eiichiro Oda, même si il veut bien nous prêter un peu son monde...

P'tit Blabla : Bonjour, bonjour! Le texte qui suit est mon tout premier one-shot, alors je préfère m'excuser tout de suite au cas où vous trouverez des fautes d'orthographes, des phrases mal formulées, des répétitions (j'avoue, j'ai du mal à ne pas répéter les mots d'une phrase à l'autre...) et toutes autres erreurs possibles et inimaginables ! Je me suis pas mal inspiré de la fanfic "Your love is a lie" de Friends-only-yaoi, allez la lire si vous ne la connaissez pas, elle est trop bien :D J'ai écrit cette histoire en écoutant des chansons de Fauve, "Ironic" et "Not as we" d'Alanis Morissette ainsi que la musique d'une petite vidéo toute belle de Ryan Woodward "Thought of you" (je ne connais pas le titre exact du morceau...), si jamais ça vous tente ou que vous êtes à court de morceaux à écouter, vous pouvez chercher sur youtube (merci youtube!) ;)

Bonne lecture !

**Douleur de pluie**

_Le tonnerre résonna au loin, hurlant entre les nuages noirs gorgés de pluie. Les gouttes tombaient, faisant un fracas assourdissant, cognant le sol avec rage. Elles frappaient partout, et lorsque l'une se brisait, elle était tout de suite remplacée. Elles ressemblaient à de minuscules diamants transparents, fendant l'air en un sifflement pour finir en milles morceaux. Elles s'acharnaient, encore et encore, alors qu'elles savaient que leurs vies finiraient quelques secondes plus tard, qu'elles mourraient forcément, sans rien pouvoir y faire. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'elles s'entêtaient à frapper si fort, peut-être espéraient-elles que quelqu'un comprendrait leur appel au secours, qu'il entendrait leurs désirs de vivre plus longtemps. Peut-être. Malheureusement pour elles, chacun s'était enfermé chez soi, redoutant ce terrible orage qui grondait si fort._

_Chacun, sauf deux personnes. Deux personnes qui se regardent en chiens de faïence, l'oeil dans l'oeil, trempés de la tête au pied, les visages éclairés faiblement par la clarté de la lune._

_Un oeil brillant comme un saphir, comme la mer, comme le ciel. Un oeil illuminé par une lueur triste, blessée, fatiguée mais aussi vivante, déterminée. _

_Un oeil glacé, sans lumière. Un oeil glacé, sans rien. Pas de rage, pas de tristesse, pas d'amertume, pas de haine, pas de joie, pas de rire, pas de vie._

_On aurait pu le confondre avec le regard d'un mort. _

_Deux yeux qui s'affrontent, face à face, qui restent fixes, qui mettent l'autre au défi de couper le contact visuel. _

_Et le tonnerre au loin, qui gronde._

_Sanji avait oublié, ou du moins avait tenté de toutes ses forces. Avait oublié comment il en était arrivé là, comment il avait pu commettre une telle erreur, comment il avait pu mettre en péril le lien qui l'unissait au sabreur. _

_Il ne se souvenait que du moment où l'impératrice des pirates avait débarqué dans sa chambre, alors qu'il faisait nuit noire, elle avait les yeux rouges après avoir pleuré, les prunelles remplies de rage, de tristesse et de jalousie, parce que celui que son coeur avait choisi, ce glouton de capitaine au chapeau de paille, avait préféré sa __navigatrice à elle._

_Les autres membres de l'équipage étaient sortis en ville, à une fête qui n'avait pas intéressé le cuisinier : il s'était donc porté volontaire pour garder le navire. Et Boa Hancock, quant à elle, n'était pas d'humeur à faire la fête. _

_Il ne sait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, pourquoi il avait cédé, pourquoi il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il n'avait jamais pensé à rien de sérieux entre l'impératrice et lui, pas même une seconde lorsqu'elle l'avait poussé contre son lit. Il savait dès le début que c'était une baise sans lendemain, qu'il ne fallait pas, qu'il avait déjà une relation plus sérieuse, et qu'il faisait une des plus grosses conneries de sa vie. Il savait en l'embrassant, en la déshabillant, en sentant ses mains sur son corps, qu'il devrait l'arrêter, ne pas répondre à ses gestes, ne pas serrer son corps si fort contre le sien._

_Il ne l'a pas repoussé. _

_Il ne sait pas pourquoi._

_Sûrement parce qu'il avait peut-être un peu trop bu et qu'elle était ivre de chagrin, ne rêvant que de quelqu'un qui puisse lui faire oublier l'autre._

_Sanji avait cru qu'il aurait pu faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et que le lendemain il aurait pu retrouver son sabreur préféré et lui faire un grand sourire, l'embrasser, le toucher, coucher avec. _

_Se comporter comme un véritable salaud du début à la fin._

_Mais l'ennui, c'est que Sanji n'était pas un salaud. C'était un gentleman, un romantique. Un homme qui en aimait un autre et qui ne s'était jamais imaginé pouvoir un jour le tromper._

_Il n'y était pas arrivé, il avait même eu du mal à le fixer en face. Zoro avait compris qu'il y avait un problème. Il s'était inquiété, avait posé des questions. Et Sanji avait craqué. Avait fini par tout avouer._

_Zoro avait arrêté de réfléchir. Il avait déjà trop remuer ses pensées en long en large et en travers. Quand, comment, pourquoi ? Trop de questions, trop de rage, trop de tristesse. Trop de mal. Réfléchir avait fini par le rendre malade, par lui donner mal à la tête, mal au ventre, mal au coeur. _

_Il avait fini par rouvrir son âme toute entière à quelqu'un et voilà tout ce que ça lui avait rapporté. Il avait cru à une histoire, pas forcément belle mais vraie. _

_Ils ne s'étaient jamais véritablement fixés sur ce qu'il étaient exactement, ils n'avaient jamais dit qu'ils sortaient ensemble c'est vrai. Mais le bretteur pensait que ce n'était pas la peine, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin des mots, ils n'en avaient jamais eu besoin, un seul regard leur suffisait, ou juste la danse de leurs lèvres et de leurs mains. _

_Pour Zoro, ça n'avait jamais été une simple histoire d'une nuit. _

_Et il avait cru que pour le blond aussi, c'était quelque chose de « sérieux ». Alors il avait fait confiance, totalement. Quelle naïveté ! Il n'y a jamais de « happy end » dans ce genre de relations amoureuses, il le savait bien. Tout le monde finit par se séparer, par se disputer, ou bien même pire, par mourir. Il n'y a jamais de « happy end » dans la vrai vie, les « happy end », ce n'est bon que pour les films. Il l'avait déjà compris quand il était petit. Aujourd'hui il en avait la certitude._

- S'il-te-plaît, écoute-moi...

- C'est trop tard, Sanji. Y'a plus rien à dire.

_« Sanji ». Pas de surnoms, pas d'insultes. Juste son nom. « Sanji ». Ca prouvait combien le sujet était grave et important aux yeux du sabreur. _

- Non, je t'en prie Zoro...

_Sanji qui supplie un autre homme, qui courbe la tête devant lui. Ca ne luiressemblait pas, vraiment pas. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui ressemblait en ce moment ?_

- Zoro, je... je suis désolé...

_Zoro secoua la tête, le regard toujours vide._

- Pas autant que moi.

_La voix était dure, les mots coupants. Aucune émotion. Juste cette phrase qui résonna encore plus fort que le tonnerre dans les oreilles de Sanji. _

_Zoro se retourna, et se dirigea vers les chambres. _

- A... attends !

_Mais il ne s'arrêta pas, ne lança pas un regard derrière lui comme Sanji l'aurait espéré, preuve qu'il aurait au moins hésité. Il ne lui répondit pas, continua simplement de marcher, le bruit de ses bottes à peine audible sous la tempête, créant un murmure qui annonçait inlassablement au cuisinier qu'il avait perdu._

_Sanji aurait voulu crier, hurler tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en aller, que ce n'était pas encore fini, qu'il n'y aurait pas de fin parce qu'il étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, qu'il en était sûr, et qu'il savait qu'il avait fait la plus grosse connerie de sa vie, qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû, mais qu'il avait droit à une seconde chance parce que c'est connu, tout le monde fait des erreurs._

_Mais il n'y arriva pas. Il n'essaya même pas._

_Il avait tellement peur, peur que les mots le fuient lorsqu'il ouvrirait la bouche, ou encore qu'ils le trahissent, qu'ils sonnent faux alors que tout est vrai. C'était trop dur de prouver qu'on n'était pas un menteur lorsqu'on a déjà tromper._

_La porte claqua, s'abattant derrière Zoro, l'enfermant à l'intérieur._

_Sanji ne sait pas combien de temps il est resté là, sans rien faire, les gouttes de pluie dégoulinant le long de ses joues, se confondant avec ses larmes. Combien de temps il est resté là, à regarder les éclairs sans les voir, la peau si gelée qu'il ne sentait plus l'eau qui coulait dessus, les membres paralysés. Combien de temps il est resté là, à ne plus penser à rien, comme si son cerveau n'avait pas supporté tous ces évènements._

_Peut-être une heure, peut-être deux, peut-être cinq. Peut-être plus._

_Mais lorsqu'il est enfin retourné dans sa chambre, l'orage s'était arrêté._

_Certains pourraient traité Zoro de rancunier ou encore d'insensible. _

_Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Zoro n'était pas réellement rancunier, il savait pardonner. Mais il y avait des limites. Certaines erreurs étaient trop graves, trop énormes pour qu'il puisse effacer et recommencer de nouveau. Et le tromper alors qu'il lui faisait une confiance aveugle était une de ses erreurs qui n'avaient pas droit à une deuxième chance._

_Quand le cuisinier le lui avait dit, il n'avait pas voulu y croire. _

_Les mots se sont perdus, égarés dans sa tête, par peur de comprendre._

_Puis quand ils ont retrouvés leur chemin, ils ont frappés le pauvre sabreur si fort qu'il en aurait presque tremblé. Mais il était Roronoa Zoro, alors il était resté bien droit, le regard toujours fixe. Il n'avait pas crier contre Sanji, ne l'avait pas frappé, n'avait rien fait de ce que le cuisinier avait imaginé. Il s'était contenté de prendre ses affaires et de repartir sans rien dire, se refermant sur lui-même comme il le faisait auparavant. _

_Ca lui avait fait mal. Bien sûr que ça lui avait fait mal. Bien sûr qu'il était énervé, triste, qu'il avait un goût amer dans la bouche, un goût de trahison, et qu'il se sentait bête. Bête d'avoir fait autant confiance, de s'être attacher autant, d'avoir offert son coeur tout entier à quelqu'un qui, en réalité, sous ses airs d'honnête garçon, n'en _

_valait pas la peine. Bête d'avoir autant aimé._

_Mais non, il n'avait pas cassé tous les objets autour de lui de rage, n'avait pas pensé à se jeter à la mer de désespoir, ou n'avait pas décidé de coucher à son tour avec une autre personne pour essayer de remplacer Sanji. _

_Il n'avait même pas pleuré. _

_Ce n'était pas qu'il pensait que pleurer était un signe de faiblesse ou que ce n'était que pour les chochottes. C'était juste qu'il ne savait pas. On ne lui avait jamais dit que pleurer le ferait se sentir mieux : on lui avait appris à serrer les dents, lutter contre cette boule dans sa gorge et ravaler ses larmes._

_Il ne savait pas pleuré, mais durant la nuit, en fixant la lune, il s'est dit qu'il aurait bien aimé savoir pour une fois._

* * *

_Ca faisait cinq jours. Cinq putains de jours depuis qu'il s'était fâché avec Zoro. Cinq putains de jours que le sabreur ne lui avait pas parlé, ne l'avait même pas regardé, avait fait comme si il n'existait pas. Cinq putains de jours que la cuisine de Sanji était devenu fade, sans ce goût merveilleux qui se cachait derrière chaque aliment. Cinq putains de jours interminables. _

_Et quatre nuits. Quatre putains de nuits pendant lesquelles Sanji ne réussissait plus à dormir. Quatre putains de nuits qu'il passait à se maudire et à se traiter de « putain de salaud ». _

_Sanji était vraiment à cran, il n'en pouvait plus. Il s'était mis à fumer deux fois plus, parfois même en cuisinant. Il pestait de plus en plus, engueulait Luffy à chaque repas, se parlait à lui-même, perdait son habitude de faire la cour à ses « deux déesses ». Il devenait complètement fou. _

_La culpabilité, la fatigue, la honte, la tristesse. Et bien d'autres sentiments encore. Tous le torturaient à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, ils criaient en même temps dans sa tête, et les rares fois où ils se taisaient, il y avait ce murmure chuchoté par le claquement des bottes sur le sol qui lui soufflait dans les oreilles, en lui rappelant encore une fois qu'il avait perdu, qu'il l'avait perdu._

_Cinq putains de jours._

* * *

Les autres membres de l'équipage avaient bien remarqué la tension qui régnait entre Zoro et Sanji. Comme aucun des deux n'en avait parlé à personne, ils s'étaient tous dits que ça leur passerait sûrement.

Mais ça faisait cinq jours à présent, et Nami décida qu'il était quand même temps de faire quelque chose, surtout que ça commençait à affecter sérieusement les talents du cuisinier.

Elle pouvait se charger de discuter avec Sanji. Elle avait une chance d'en tirer quelques informations. Mais elle savait très bien que Zoro ne lui dirait rien à part qu'elle ferait mieux de se mêler de ce qu'il la regarde.

La seule personne qui pouvait réussir à le faire parler...

- Sanji-kun ?

Pas de réponses. Nami entra dans la cuisine et trouva Sanji en train de pester contre une casserole qui, apparemment, accrochait trop.

- Sanji-kun ? répéta-t-elle.

Le cuisinier sursauta en se retournant et en lâchant la maudite casserole, qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il y eut un affreux tintement lorsque celle-ci tomba par terre, qui fit faire la grimace à la navigatrice.

- Oh excuse-moi ma douce Nami, je ne t'avais pas entendu rentré, ça m'a surpris, je suis vraiment désolé pour tes oreilles à l'ouïe si délicate et...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Sanji ?

Le blond la regarda, ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Et finit par lui faire un grand sourire.

- Je suis vraiment très heureux que tu t'inquiètes pour moi Nami-chérie mais il ne faut pas t'en faire tu sais, ça va passer, c'est juste un p'tit coup de blues...

- Je ne te crois pas Sanji.

Elle l'avait coupé net dans sa tirade, et il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette affirmation. Démentir ? A quoi bon ?

- On a tous vu qu'il y avait un problème avec Zoro. Et puis je m'inquiètes pour toi parce que ta cuisine devient... moins bonne que d'habitude.

Sanji fronça son fameux sourcil en spirale. Nami commença à regretter sa dernière remarque. Critiquer la cuisine du blond était tout de même assez risqué, bien qu'elle n'ait pas menti...

- Ah bon... finit-il par dire. Je... je suis désolé, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte... mais maintenant que tu le dis... Mais je t'assures Nami-chérie il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes... on va finir par se réconcilier j'en suis sûr !

Nami le regarda de haut en bas. Ses vêtements n'avaient pas changés : toujours impeccablement lisses, chaque bouton bien accroché et le col de sa chemise retourné. Elle se promit que si jamais les choses empiraient jusqu'à ce que le gentleman néglige sa tenue, elle agirait en conséquence. Mais pour l'instant... Si Sanji disait que tout allait s'arranger, c'est que ça devait être vrai. Après tout il était mieux placé qu'elle pour le dire.

- D'accord. Si tu dis que tout redeviendra comme avant, je n'insiste pas plus. Allez j'ai du travail ! Fais attention à ta casserole quand même...

- Bon travail Naaaaamiiiiiiii-swaaaaaannnnn!

La navigatrice soupira et s'en alla de la cuisine.

* * *

Zoro regardait la mer, appuyé contre la rambarde du Sunny. Observer le mouvement des vagues le détendait légèrement, et il réussissait à réfléchir un peu plus posément que d'habitude, lorsque toutes ses pensées se mélangeaient à l'intérieur de sa tête. Il entendit des pas derrière lui qui s'avancèrent jusqu'à s'arrêter à son niveau. Il n'osait même pas regarder, redoutant que ce soit le cuisinier qui soit de nouveau revenu lui faire des excuses.

On lui posa un chapeau sur ses cheveux verts. Il se tourna vers son nouveau voisin et vit Luffy lui faire un gigantesque sourire.

- Ca va capitaine ?

- Moi ça va oui, lui répondit-il en rigolant. C'est plutôt mon sabreur et mon cuisinier qui ont l'air de ne pas aller très bien.

Zoro regarda la mer, ne répondit rien. En fait il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Alors il préféra s'emmurer de nouveau dans ce silence qu'il côtoyait le plus souvent.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont, continua le garçon au chapeau de paille. Mais ils ont l'air très tristes en ce moment. Mon sabreur parle encore moins que d'habitude et mon cuisinier est en train de devenir fou. En plus, ses plats sont moins bons que d'habitude, et il a arrêté de me cuisiner un trois heures et un cinq heures et demie, il ne me fait plus que le quatre heures. Et alors après, de quatre heures à huit heures et demie ça fait long alors évidemment j'ai faim !

- Tu as tout le temps faim, le coupa Zoro.

- Pas quand j'ai mangé mon trois heures, mon quatre heures et mon cinq heures et demie !

Zoro secoua la tête.

- Enfin peu importe. C'est pas pour ça que je suis venu te parler. Je suis venu te voir parce que ça fait cinq jours maintenant. Et ça me rend triste à moi aussi de vous voir comme ça, ça nous rend tous tristes. Vous allez vous réconcilier hein ?

Plus de traces de sourire, juste deux grands yeux noirs d'enfant qui fixait le sabreur avec une lueur inquiète dans le regard. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire non.

- Oui capitaine. Ca va s'arranger, répondit Zoro en lui redonnant son chapeau.

- Shishishi ! Tant mieux alors !

Il reposa con couvre-chef sur sa tête, et repartit vers la cuisine en ajoutant qu'il devait maintenant manger son quatre heures.

Les vagues brillaient sous le soleil. Il faisait vraiment chaud. Une chaleur lourde et étouffante. Zoro détestait cette température pesante. Pas un seul courant d'air, et une humidité qui restait dans l'atmosphère.

Zoro savait que ça ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Il devait se reprendre, c'était lui qui était sensé protéger les autres, pas les autres qui devaient s'inquiéter pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas rester en froid avec Sanji, ça nuirait trop à l'ambiance sur le navire, et les autres membres de l'équipage n'avaient pas besoin de subir les conséquences de leurs conneries respectives...

Non, ça ne pouvait vraiment pas continuer ainsi.

* * *

- C'est étrange Robin.

- De quoi parles-tu navigatrice-san ?

Nami fixa le ciel en fronçant les sourcils.

- On dirait qu'il va pleuvoir.

* * *

_ Le soleil s'était déjà couché depuis quelques heures lorsque Zoro monta dans la vigie, étant de garde pour cette nuit. C'était lui-même qui s'était proposé, puisque de toute manière il ne réussissait pas à dormir. Son lit lui paraissait trop grand, trop vide, et il lui manquait la présence de Sanji à ses côtés. Les rares fois où il finissait par somnoler, il rêvait d'images de l'impératrice et de son cuisinier qui s'envoyaient en l'air sur l'ancien lit qu'il partageait avec le blond. Il se réveillait avec toujours ce même manque et toujours cette même douleur qui lui vrillait le coeur._

_ Alors, puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à passer des nuits calmes, il avait préféré se rendre utile. Et puis, il s'était promis de ne plus se laisser aller, d'oublier pour redevenir celui qu'il était auparavant, un homme fort, solide, qui cache ses émotions et qui n'ouvre plus son âme, ni son coeur. Il avait compris la leçon, et il ne l'oubliera plus._

_« Ne pas faire confiance à l'amour, parce qu'il attend que vous ayez le dos tourné pour vous poignarder. » Et il se la répétait inlassablement en observant les étoiles et en scrutant l'horizon._

_Il ne l'a pas entendu monter le long de l'échelle, il n'a pas vu non plus les nuages menaçants qui se rapprochaient. _

_C'est seulement en entendant la trappe s'ouvrir, qu'il comprit que la nuit serait peut-être moins calme que ce qu'il avait prévu._

_Sanji allait craquer, devenir complètement barge, il le sentait, il savait qu'il était à bout. Ca faisait à peine cinq jours, mais c'était déjà trop. Depuis quand était-il devenu si dépendant du sabreur ? Depuis quand la présence de ce dernier lui était devenu indispensable ? Il n'en savait rien, encore une fois. Il lui semblait qu'il perdait le contrôle sur tout, et qu'il ne comprenait plus rien, et c'était bien ça qui l'énervait le plus. _

_Il devait faire quelque chose, avant d'en tomber malade, avant de sombrer dans la folie. Il l'avait dit à Nami, il lui avait dit que tout s'arrangerait, il ne pouvait plus se défiler. _

_Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire à Zoro, comment il allait réussir à se faire pardonner. Il avait arrêté d'y penser, avait attrapé son courage à la volée, et était monté le long de l'échelle menant à la vigie, son coeur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Il avait ouvert la trappe et s'était hissé à l'intérieur. _

_Puis il avait pris une grande inspiration en regardant rapidement les nuages sombres qui se rapprochaient._

_Zoro ne s'était pas retourné. Il avait compris que c'était le cuistot, qui d'autre serait venu le voir ? Ils devaient tous dormir bien tranquillement, en rêvant de belles choses, de mondes roses avec des fleurs partout. Mais le cuisinier perdait son temps à vouloir se faire pardonner à tout prix. Il ne cèderait pas._

- Oï...

_Sanji l'avait dit tout doucement, pour inciter le sabreur à se tourner vers lui. _

_Mais rien. Aucune réaction. _

- Oï ! Tu vas me regarder bordel !

_Il n'en pouvait plus, n'en pouvait plus de ce comportement de gamin, n'en pouvait plus de ce regard qui ne se posait plus sur lui depuis cinq jours, n'en pouvait plus de cette manière de l'ignorer, de faire comme si il n'existait pas. Il s'avança vers lui, lui saisit les épaules et le retourna,__plongeant son oeil bleu comme un saphir, comme la mer, comme le ciel dans celui sans émotion de son compagnon. _

- REGARDE-MOI !

_Il voulait, voulait tellement que l'autre lui pardonne, parce qu'il l'aimait, il l'aimait tellement. Il devait l'écouter, Sanji devait lui dire, il n'avait pas le droit de refuser d'entendre ses excuses. Il fallait qu'il sache ce que le blond pensait réellement, il n'avait pas le droit de dire que c'était fini._

- Arrête ! Arrête de faire comme si je n'existait plus, comme si tu m'avais définitivement rayé de ton existence. Arrête de faire comme si tout était fini entre nous, bordel arrête !

_Des larmes inondèrent son oeil visible. Des larmes de rage, de désespoir._

- Ouais j'ai merdé, je sais. J'avais bu, elle était complètement déprimée, et je comprend pas ce qui m'a pris. J'ai joué au salaud et j'ai perdu la partie, parce que je suis pas fait pour ce genre de connerie.

_Elles débordèrent et coulèrent le long de ses joues._

- Ouais, j'ai pas de véritables excuses, c'est vrai. J'te demande de me pardonner sans raison valable, juste parce que je t'aime et que je pense qu'on aurait une chance tous les deux, que ça pourrait marcher entre nous, je le sais et tu le sais aussi. Je veux pas que ma connerie, aussi énorme soit elle, nous enlève ce quelque chose qu'on pourrait vivre ensemble et réussir à construire. Je veux pouvoir me disputer de nouveau avec toi, reprendre nos querelles, nos baisers, nos touchers, me réveiller à tes côtés, je veux qu'on refasse l'amour ensemble, qu'on se chuchote notre passion dans la nuit, qu'on se tape dessus, qu'on se moque l'un de l'autre en se regardant droit les yeux, je veux qu'on continue l'aventure ensemble, je veux pas que ça s'arrête maintenant, parce que j'ai tout fait foiré et que j'ai pas eu droit à une autre chance.

_« Ne pas céder ». Il ne devait pas, qu'importe ce que lui racontait le blond._

- Alors, donne-la moi, donne-la moi cette deuxième chance, je sais que j'l'ai pas méritée, mais il me la faut, il me la faut pour te prouver que nous deux, c'est pas encore fini, que l'histoire est pas encore terminé, qu'il est pas encore temps de fermé le livre. Donne-la moi pour que je puisse te prouver que c'était juste une énorme bêtise que je ne referai plus jamais, te prouver que tout ce que je te dis maintenant c'est pas juste des paroles en l'air, des mensonges sans intérêt, que c'est la pure vérité.

_Une goutte tomba d'un énorme nuage noir. Puis deux, puis trois. Puis une centaine, puis des milliers, des millions, une infinité._

- Je t'en prie, Zoro. Je dois avoir l'air stupide de te déballer tout ça d'un coup, mais ça peut plus durer, autant pour toi, que pour moi, que pour les autres.

_Elles hurlaient à l'aide en même temps que Sanji, demandaient elles aussi à ce qu'on les écoute, à ce qu'on les regarde. _

- Je t'en prie Zoro.

_Le tonnerre rugit à son tour. _

_Il allait céder. C'était trop dur d'oublier. Trop douloureux aussi._

_Il ne devait pas. Il ne devait plus aimer. _

_Mais comment faire, puisqu'il le faisait encore ? _

_Il ne pouvait pas ignorer toutes ses voix qui protestaient, qui refusaient de se taire._

_Son coeur rugissait aussi fort que le tonnerre et semblait à deux doigts d'exploser. _

_C'était trop. Il allait céder._

_Peut-être que Sanji avait raison. Peut-être qu'ils avaient une chance. Peut-être qu'il s'était montré trop têtu. Peut-être qu'il devait céder._

_Trop de contradictions. Il pensait quelque chose, et réfléchissait exactement à l'inverse quelques secondes plus tard._

_C'était trop. Il allait céder._

- Donne-moi une deuxième chance. Je t'en prie.

_Tout explosa. Sa carapace se fendit en deux sous l'assaut de tous ses sentiments qui jaillirent en même temps. Son oeil se remplit, de colère, de tristesse, de joie, de peine, de rage, de jalousie, d'amour. _

_Un oeil étincelant comme une émeraude, comme les feuilles de printemps, comme les buissons couverts de rosée._

_Il ne dit rien. _

_Sanji ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait, mais il sait que quelques secondes plus tard, il était dans les bras de Zoro qui le serrait si fort qu'il eut peur que son corps se brise en deux, avec ses lèvres collés aux siennes dans un baiser ni doux, ni brutal. Un baiser simple, qui suffisait pour expliquer ce que le bretteur ne pouvait pas dire. _

- Il n'y aura pas de troisième chance, je te préviens tout de suite, murmura Zoro en rompant le baiser.

_Sanji sourit légèrement._

- Compris, chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

_De toute façon, il n'en aurait pas besoin._

* * *

_Assise à la fenêtre de sa chambre, Robin sourit en regardant les deux imbéciles en haut de la vigie. _

_Elle était heureuse que tout soit de nouveau rentrer dans l'ordre. _

_Demain pourrait commencer comme un jour normal, un jour joyeux._

_En attendant, il y avait toujours cette pluie diluvienne qui ne semblait jamais s'arrêter. _

_L'archéologue se leva, ferma son rideau et se coucha, fatiguée après toutes ses histoires._

* * *

_Sur le pont, une main apparut, comme sorti de nulle part, avec la paume vers le ciel __et les doigts légèrement recourbés._

_Quelques gouttes de pluie tombèrent à l'intérieur, avant de glisser de chaque côté et de chuter vers le sol, puis de se briser en douceur, sans bruit, heureuses d'avoir exister quelques instants de plus que leurs précédentes soeurs._

**-OWARI-**

Merci d'avoir lu, et si ça vous a plu, si vous avez quelques critiques (mais pas méchantes hein ?) ou encore si vous voulez racontez votre vie et que personne n'a le temps de vous écouter, vous pouvez me laissez une p'tite review !

A la prochaine !

Akano-san


End file.
